peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 July 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-07-05 ; Comments *Peel sets a competition for listeners to win 7" singles by the Action Swingers, Thing, Unholy Swill, Bench, Drunks With Guns and Abu Nidal. The question is who is the man that owns Noiseville records? *Peel plays a track from the Pixies covering Neil Young's I've Been Waiting For You. *Peel plays a track from Crane covering Blondie's Hanging On The Telephone, which they re-titled as Hanging. *Peel mentions his son William having a day off from school, as he's not well. This gave a chance for Peel to see him in his bedroom, where he describes it as a black hole, where anything worthwhile, disappears in it. He then dedicates a record to William by playing a track called I Didn't Do My Homework by 2 Deep. Sessions *Tad #2, recorded 19th June 1990-06-19. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Babes In Toyland: Swamp Pussy (LP - Spanking Machine) Twin/Tone *Readymade: Ninos (CD - Uro Breaks) WAU! Mr. Modo @''' *Tad: '3D Witch Hunt' (Peel Session) '''# @ *Field Mice: 'If You Need Someone (Compilation LP-Temple Cloud: A Sarah Compilation)' (Sarah) # ' *Julio De La Ossa: Orfelina (3xLP - Cantos Originales De Legendarios Vallenatos) Disco Fuentes *Wasp Factory: 'Goon Mesh (LP-Pretty Quickly...Ugly Slowly)' (Midnight Music) '# ' *Johnny Burton: Polevault Man (v/a LP - Circus Days Volume One (UK Pop-Sike Obscurities 1966-1970)) Strange Things *Boneshakers: Don't Go Away (12") Reachin *Tad: 'Delinquent' (Peel Session) '# @ :(JP: 'Don't they just make you swoon with lust?') :(Friday Rock Show trailer by Tommy Vance) *Sonic Youth: Titanium Exposé (album - Goo) DGC @''' *Arcadian Dance Orchestra: 'Levin Thirty Saturday Night (v/a album - Dance Bands U.K.) BBC Records And Tapes *Heart Throbs: 'She's In A Trance (LP-Cleopatra Grip)' (One Little Indian) '''# *Masta Ace: I Got Ta (Dub Version) (12" - Me And The Biz) Cold Chillin' :(JP: 'Looking into the next studio where Nicky Campbell is being filmed reminds me of why it is that I kind of opted out of television. Not that there were millions of people beating a path to my door, saying, "Hey, we really want you to be on...", whatever their programme was, you know, but at the same time it's very time-consuming. He's surrounded now by clean-cut and personable young men in dark blue suits, who every once in a while switch on enormously bright lights that make me jump.') *Tad: 'Plague Years' (Peel Session) # @ *Ninjaman: Border Clash (7") Jammy's *Pixies: I've Been Waiting For You (12" - Velouria) 4AD @''' *Crane: 'Hanging (LP-Weathervein - A Useful Handful Of Knots)' (Meantime) '''# *Indica All Stars: Open Our Eyes (12") WAU! Mr. Modo @''' *New Pardesi Music Machine: Lak Tunu Tunu (album - Shake Yer Pants) Star '''@ *Tad: 'Jack Pepsi' (Peel Session) # @ :(JP: 'Tad Doyle left me a record by a band called Treepeople and said something like, hey how about playing this on the radio, and if he says that, well I'm going to play it on the radio') *Treepeople: 'Time Whore (12 inch EP-Time Whore)' (Silence) #''' *2 Deep: I Didn't Do My Homework (album - Honey, That's Show Biz) Cold Chillin' *Sonic Youth: Scooter + Jinx (album - Goo) DGC Tracks marked '''# on File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 9 *2) 020A-B6059XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *3) john-peel-24a-1990 ;Length *1) 1:33:36 (to 29:42) *2) 1:28:44 *3) 0:46:58 (0:06:28 - 0:22:02, from 0:30:10) (to 9:57, 16:14-22:02, 32:39-43:34 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 9 *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 24 1990 ;Availablity *1) Mooo Server *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B6059/2) *3) Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Competitions Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes